Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x + 10 = 9$
Solution: Subtract $10$ from both sides: $(6x + 10) - 10 = 9 - 10$ $6x = -1$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{-1}{6}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{6}$